Electronic systems are continually facing increasing demands for computation power and storage capacity. Moore's law is the observation that the density of active elements (such as transistors, storage cells, etc.) in an integrated circuit device doubles approximately every two years. However, more recently, the pace of advancement in increasing the density of active elements in an integrated circuit device has slowed. As a result, device makers are facing a bottleneck in dealing with the increased demand for computation and storage capacities.